Bailemos 1,2,3 la oscuridad llegó
...Desarrollamos una historia con (...) Este es el capitulo 5 de la temporada 2, disfruten!' -w-' 'En la habitación de Amaku ' Amaku: ... ! *se agarra la cabeza* ni siquiera entiendo que fue lo que pasó!' D: '''primero Lyss desafía a Oval, luego estas pelean y termino en fuego cruzado, cuando casi muero y despierto Lyss se separa y aparentemente en realidad son 2 lolis!' *se calma*''' tsk... supongo que debí suponer que algo asi pasaría en esta academia... *toca su pecho* aunque la enfermera Rose logró curarme antes de causarme daño, lo hizo bastante rápido, eso es genial *desprende su camisa* Lyss fue muy amable en curar las cicatrices y regenerar el resto de las heridas.. sin embargo...thumb|left|400px Se ve que una flor roja había crecido en el pecho de Amaku Amaku: esta cosa como llegó a crecer en mi!? *toca la flor* ...bueno, supongo que le preguntaré a Lyss como puedo quitármela... Oval entra a la habitación Amaku: ! *cierra la camisa* hola! Oval: hola... *se sienta sobre su cama* tch... Amaku: sucede algo? Oval: no, solo son mis estúpidos zapatos aprietan demasiado! *se quita los zapatos* he estado esperando todo el día para quitármelos''' *se quita las medias también y estira los pies* -.-''' Amaku: *le ve los pies* ! *aparta la mirada rápidamente* y-ya veo... Oval: lo siento si huelen... pero los he tenido todo el día Amaku: tsk...*intenta pensar en otra cosa* n-no es nada! Oval: hmm? si vas a hablarme por lo menos mírame de frente Amaku: !... b-bien *ve los pies de Oval y le da un sangrado nasal* 'ngh! '*se cubre antes de que lo vea* Oval: '''... por que te tapas la nariz? *la rodea un aura oscura*''' insinaas que mis pies huelen horrible?' *se pone de pie*' Amaku: no es eso! s-solo... *pensando* piensa en una excusa! 0///0 Oval: '''eh? *su cuerpo se electrifica*''' Amaku: !!! *se descubre el pecho y le muestra la flor* esto apareció la ultima vez que Lyss regeneró mis heridas! Oval: ... *observa la flor* oh, solo es un efecto secundario... esta ligada a tu alma, pero tranquilo, no te hará daño Amaku: '''tu tambien tienes? '''Oval: si, pero no te las mostraré *va al baño* por cierto, limpia tu nariz *cierra la puerta* Amaku: ... ! *se limpia* -///- Mientras tanto, en el Mundo Humano Mina: *corre por la ciudad* '''tsk... se fué sin mi e.e''' De repente aparece un hombre ligeramente ensangrentado, con gran parte de su cuerpo mutado expulsando un liquido violeta Hombre: d-disculpa niña... necesito indicaciones Mina: ! *se detiene y lo observa*... no comprendes lo que te esta sucediendo verdad? Hombre: h-huh? Mina: un demonio a tomado tu cuerpo, en este momento experimentas una posesión algo tardada, lamento decirte que el demonio tomará tu cuerpo para materializarse y tu...bueno... tienes algunas ultimas palabras? Hombre: !!! *se corazón comienza a latir rápidamente hasta que explota* AHHH! El cuerpo del hombre comienza a mutar, destruyendo la piel hasta que todo su cuerpo se vuelve el de un demonio escorpión, posteriormente este ruge y arroja su aguijón a Mina Mina: ! *esquiva* uhmm! *golpea el suelo con fuerza y causa un terremoto* El escorpión aguanta el terremoto y se aparta, luego ruge y le arroja un piquete con el aguijón Mina: *envuele sus brazos con tierra escudándose* El demonio escorpión se acerca mas y ataca con las pinzas, Mina envuelve su brazo con rocas gigantes hasta que estos se transforman en puños gigantes que utiliza para combatir Escorpión: ! *salta y trepa por un edificio* Mina: '''ven aqui! *salta hacia el escorpión y lo atrapa de la cola con las manos de piedra y comienza a hacerlo girar en el aire* ' '''El demonio escorpión le ruge y le encaja el aguijón en el brazo, sin embargo el aguijón se rompe contra la dura piedra, Mina mantiene sujeto al escorpión y lo azota contra el piso' Escorpión: *logra aguantar un poco y se da vuelta* Mina: *lo suelta con un puño mientras lo sostiene con el otro y le golpea el rostro* El demonio comienza a retroceder, pero un policía intentando ayudar a Mina le dispara a los ojos, el demonio se detiene y se dirige al policía enfurecido Policía: !!! *sigue disparando* Mina: '''no! *corre* las balas comunes lo enfurecerán aún mas! '''El escorpión ataca al policía con las pinzas pero logra atrapar a Mina, este lo ve y comienza a apretar para partirla en 2 Mina: 'agh!!! '*lo golpea otra vez* Escorpión: *aguanta y continua* Mina: '''maldita sea! '''Mina le toma de las pinzas con sus brazos y hace fuerza hasta arrancarlos, el escorpión se aparta rápidamente de Mina Mina: 'vuelve a acá! '*las piedras en sus nudillos se vuelven púas, se monta a la espalda del demonio y le golpea la nuca* Escorpión: *se tira al suelo y aplasta a Mina* Mina: hhhghggg!!!! *levanta al demonio y lo lanza otra vez* El demonio intenta escapar de ella pero Mina lo persigue, este escala un edificio pero cae antes de lograrlo debido a estar debilitado Mina: *se posiciona frente al demonio y de un puñetazo le atraviesa el lado izquierdo del pecho, arrancándole el corazón* '''tch... *lo destruye*''' Escorpión: *agita las patas rápidamente pero deja de moverse al poco tiempo* Mina: 'jeje '*regresa sus brazos a la normalidad* Derek: *llega* hmm? oh, ya lo acabaste... Mina: '''es el octavo de esta semana... '''Derek: lo se, ha comenzado a aumentar el número de poseídos al igual que de Darkos en las ultimas semanas Mina: a qué crees que se daba? Derek: '''no estoy seguro... pero supongo que alguien abrió una grieta que conecta con el Mundo Demoniaco '''Mina: por que alguien haría eso? Derek: sangre, supongo... *le apunta al demonio* Mina: huh?' *observa* !' Junto al demonio, estaba un circulo mágico absorbiendo la sangre derramada Mina: tsk! *patea el cadáver del demonio y lo destruye lanzándole púas de piedra* ... que hacemos? Derek: ... veré que puedo hacer, cuídate *salta del edificio* Mina: ... ' 'Mas tarde, en Hunter Una mujer encapuchada entra a Hunter, caminando por el Campus todos los estudiantes se detienen a mirarla, posteriormente Dustin se lo aparece en frente ...: ! Dusitn: hola! '-w-' mi nombre es Dustin, déjame darte la bienvenida a la Academia Hunter... puedo saber tu nombre? ...: '''oh *se quita la capucha y sonríe* soy Miia Kamimasu, llamame Miia si quieres '''*apunta hacia atras* y el de atrás mio es mi adorable asistente- *voltea pero no ve a nadie* ! tsk... una correa seria mas eficiente''' e.e''' Dustin: y... que te trae por aqui?' :3' Miia: conoces a Zelchx? quiero presumirle mi nuevo ascenso en el Consejo '-w- ' Dustin: '''felicidades! n.n pero Zelchx está en entrenamiento en este momento '''Miia: '''hmm no importa '''Dustin: '''quieres recorrer la Academia mientras tanto? podría acompañarte '''Miia: hmm no, lo haré sola Dustin: '''por que? no te agrado? '''D: Miia: '''no es eso, solo que no eres lo suficientemente rudo como para aguantar a alguien como yo -w-''' Dustin: q-q-que!?' D: ' Miia: '''como sea, nos vemos! '''n.n *se va tranquilamente* Dustin: n-no soy rudo?' Q-Q' Flitzy: tranquilo''' *le da un abrazo*''' tu eres rudo para mi''' -w-''' 'Mientras tanto' Amaku: '''ahhh! *transforma sus brazos en los de Jigoku*''' Jack: jeje!' *toma la forma de un Tetraman*' Amaku corre rapidamente y le arroja un golpe con fuerza, Jack logra bloquearlo y le da una patada, Amaku se aparta y desaparece, luego vuelve a aparecer y le da un golpe en el rostro y lo potencia con una explosión Jack: 'ugh! '*toma la forma de un Vaxasaurio* aumentemos el nivel!' >:D *golpea sus puños*' Amaku: 'bien! '*crea un circulo mágico y este le dispara una fuerte llamarada a Jack* Jack: *sale del fuego sin problemas* jeje *le arroja un golpe* Amaku: *esquiva y se posiciona sobre el brazo de Jack* Sonic Step! *corre rápidamente, luego salta, conjura su espada y le lanza un tajo* Jack: ! *reduce su tamaña a la de su forma normal* oye! no podias usar armas! >:D Amaku: '''dijiste que no habian reglas en una batalla de vida o muerte '''Jack: '''pero era un simulacro! '''Amaku: si, un simulacro de una batalla de vida o muerte Jack: ! pero yo... bien! ganas esta ronda e.e al menos se que escuchas lo que digo '-w-' Amaku: es muy dificil. de lo único que hablas es sobre chicas... Jack: 'y que tiene de malo? eres un pervertido del closet! '-w-''' '''Amaku: '''eh? *envaina su espada*''' Jack: 'jeje, en este mundo hay 2 tipos de hombres, los pervertidos declarados y los del closet! '-w- '''yo soy declarado y me encantan los melones!!! 0w0''' (La voz de Jack se escucha hasta más lejos) Jack: *le apunta a Amaku con un aura de decepción* y tu, mi amigo, eres un pervertido del closet''' e_e''' Amaku: e.e 'tch... tengo otro tipo de fetiche '¬///¬ Jack: enserio? cual? Amaku: 'no importa eso '*desenvaina la espada* '''te daré la revancha! que opinas? '''Jack: jeje, muy bien... pero ahora probaré algo nuevo! >:D ''' '''Jack se cubre de un aura roja y su tamaño comienza a aumentar su tamaño hasta tomar la forma de una Quimera, pero teniendo las cabezas de un Tiranópido, Omnivoracius y Terroranchula, posteriormente le salen patas de Panucian y cola de Slamworm Amaku: 0_0... eso ni siquiera es una Quimera de verdad! D: ''' '''Jack: tienes miedo? no pelearas solo por que soy algo un poco mas grande? D: ' '''Amaku: '''tch... '*empuña la espada* jeje esta bien! *usa los pasos sonicos para acercarse* Jack: jeje *golpea el suelo con una pata y lanza un fuerte rugido desde la cabeza de Tiranopodo* Amaku: 'ngh! '*se detiene y tapa sus oídos* tsk Jack aprovecha y le arroja baba pegajoso desde la cabeza de Tiranopodo, Amaku reacciona a tiempo y esquiva, luego corre alrededor de Jack, este retrocede un poco y le arroja un golpe con la cola, Amaku salta sobre la cola de Jack y la usa para impulsarse y dar un gran salto Jack: ! Amaku: 'jeje '*crea un circulo mágico* Fire roar! *dispara desde el circulo mágico una potente llamarada* Jack: '''... jeje '''La llamarada prontamente es eliminada por el efecto de un circulo de energía hecho con la habilidad de Terroranchula Amaku: *aterriza* huh? Jack: tengo mas trucos que ese! :D *golpea el suelo con la cola y crea un terremoto* Amaku: !!! *salta y se impulsa con fuego* tsk, yo tambien! *transforma sus brazos y se cubre de fuego* Fire Spin! Amaku gira y se vuelve una bola de fuego, posteriormente se dispara a si mismo hacia Jack Jack: *se prepara* ... huh? *ve la hoja de la espada sobresaliendo* vas a cortarme?- De repente Jack recibe un dispara en una de las cabezas provocando que se desoriente, Amaku aproveche y le corta el pecho y lo obliga a caer de espaldas ''' '''Amaku: jeje Jack: '''oye! no pueden ayudarte! '''D:< Amaku: 'eh? yo no llame a nadie '''Jack sigue siendo disparado y de los arbustos salen un joven ' '...: '''tsk... estas bien? '*le apunta a Jack y lo observa de cerca* no deberías enfrentarte tu solo a un demonio tan grande Amaku: ... e-espera, no es un problema yo solo- Jack: *se pone de pie* ...: !!! *le sigue disparando apuntando al corazón* Jack: no es efectivo *regresa a su forma original* tengo inmortalidad amigo! >:D ...: !? *le apunta* que es esto!? un duende!? Jack: e.e Amaku: el es Jack, no representa demasiado un problema...a menos que seas una mujer claro Jack: *le salta al hombro* es cruel pero cierto''' -w-''' 'Parte de SkriRex' -A continuacion un aburrido mensaje de parte de SkriRex777 (?) Hola a todos, soy Skri y he venido a anunciarles una mala noticia: mi pj estara en la serie a partir de ahora. Como Marce me oblig...perdon, me pidio amablemente que escriba esta corta parte del epi, por desgracia tengo que hacerlo, aunque mis capacidades de guionista sean casi nulas. Si me tardo mucho en editar (cosa que pasara y de hecho esta pasando) asuman 3 cosas; me enferme, no me va bien en la escuela o mi familia usa constantemente la unica computadora disponible en mi casa. En fin, saludos y deseenle suerte a Marce para editar mi hermoso guion (?). Sin mas preámbulo, tomen la primera parte papus... Jack: * lo mira fijamente al joven* Amaku, este chico parece querer pelea Amaku: Es solo un humano, pensaba que estabas intentando atacarme, dejalo. Jack: ::no:: *toma la forma de un Vaxasaurian* :D Alex: ... Jack: *se empieza a reir* ¿Qué eres sin esos…aparatitos? Un simple humano Alex: '''Y tu sin esos poderes eres un duende con un grave síndrome de abstinencia por las mujeres. Eres un Jordi Wild versión duende '''Jack,molesto, empieza a correr e intenta golpear varias veces a Alex, sin éxito hasta que uno de sus golpes lo manda contra una columna Jack: Demasiado fa- *ve a Alex caminar ''' como si no hubiera pasado nada* ¿¡Pero que…?!' '''Alex:' Jack uso puñetazo, no es muy efectivo *saca su Eta Carinae 2* las apariencias engañan, amigo Alex empieza a disparar hasta debilitar un poco a Jack Alex: '¿Te gusta comer plasma? '*guarda su pistola* Amaku: hmm *empuña la espada* Amaku se dirige con su espada del ojo demoniaco hacia Alex, pero apunto de darle un golpe mortal este lo detiene fácilmente, le quiebra el brazo y lo patea hacia el suelo. Jack recuperado se intenta golpear a Alex, con éxito, pero sin hacerle un gran daño Amaku: '''tsk...*adolorido*''' Co-como diablos ese chico nos esta venciendo? Alex: '''solo eres un estudiante, es obvio que no puedes contra un profecion- '''Alex es enviado hacia una pared y mágicamente se le aparece una rama clavada en el brazo que se la saca y se venda Alex: *confundido* Que diablos? Ubisoft esta volviendo a jugar con la realid…? *Jack lo vuelve a mandar contra otra pared* Jack: ¿Te gusto eso?jeje terminaré en un momento :D *se rie* Alex: *reincorporándose* 'Oh, ¿no estábamos apenas empezando? '''Amaku, en mejor estado, le lanza una bola de fuego a Alex que lo deja aturdido, pero justo antes de que Jack le pueda asestar un golpe, un demonio de clase alta aparece destruyendo los arboles que estarbavan ' '''Todos: *confundidos* Wat da… Demonio: AGFGFHGDDFGDFDFJGJDG Jack y Amaku: *mas confundidos* Eh? Alex: Im sorry my amigo but i don’t entender your idioma Demonio: ADFJGFDGKLKFDFH *agarra un pedazo de la pared y se la lanza a Amaku, este la esquiva* Todos se ponen posición de pelea Amaku: ¿Tregua? Alex: Tregua Jack: Por mi esta bien :D Mientras tanto! Dustin trae a Zelchx al campus de la Academiathumb|450px Dustin: recuerdas el plan? Zelchx: hmm dejar que me golpees para que Miia te preste atención a ti y me deje de molestar a mi, no? Dustin: sipi Zelchx: 'seh, no veo por que no? ':D Medallón: '''esto no saldrá bien... '''Miia: hmm? *ve a Zelchx* jeje ahí esta ese gusano''' *se dirige hacia él*''' Dustin: ! '''ahi viene! prepárate! '''Zelchx: bien Dustin: *tose y se agrava su voz* oye Zelchx, que te parece si tenemos una batalla tu y yo? eh?' >:D' Zelchx: jeje esta bien, pero debo advertirte que casualmente he ganado el campeonato mundial de...emmm ehh...*ve lo que está escrito en su mano* KICK BOXER :v ...' ;D' Dustin: no me importa si eres el campeón de boxeo de todo el Mundo Demoniaco! *conjura su cetro* vas a perder calamarcito! Zelchx: -_-''' ... ! calamarcito? '''D´: ... grrr! D:< Dustin: 0-0 ... Medallón: '...thumb|left|450px '''Zelchx: *se enfurece y saca un gran número de tentáculos* '''nadie me dice calamarcito! '''D8< ' '''Miia: *observa* uhh jeje Dustin: n-no! Zelchx! esper-''' D:' 'Volviendo a la pelea! '''Amaku: hmm? *observa una explosión proveniente de la Academia* ''' '''Jack: *observa* hmm? que paso? Amaku: ... no importa *empuña la espada y ve al demonio* tch... El bicharraco este crea un terremoto que pilla desprevenidos a Roku y a Jack y los deja inconsientes, pero Alex logra mantenerse Alex: *tosiendo fuertemente* Diablos, estoy solo...bueno, tendre que hacerlo a mi manera *saca un rifle de energia* Demonio: AHFJGJKFDJGDGKFDJK *Intenta darle varios puñetazos a Alex pero este los esquiva* Alex: Ja! *Comienza a disparar a la cara al demonio, desorientandolo pero no demasiado* Alex: *Quiere dispararle a la cabeza pero accidentalmente le dispara en un cristal encrustado en su cuello* Demonio: AGHHHHHHHHHH *Cae al suelo* Alex: Perfecto *aprovecha para saltar a la espalda del demonio e intentar arrancarle los cristales con un cuchillo* Demonio: RAARGHHHHHHHHHHH *intenta agarrar a Alex pero no puede por estar demasiado debilitado* Alex: Luces fuera, golem *logra arrancarle el cristal del cuello, el demonio cae muerto* Roku y Jack: *medio mareados* Eh? Que...ha pasado? Alex: Facil, logre matar a esa cosa antes de que ella a ustedes Roku: Wow, bien hecho, gracias. ¿Cual es tu nombre decias? Alex: Alexander Gale, dime Alex. Roku: Bien, ahora...oh diablos, la acadamia. Tenemos que ir ahi ahora. Alex: Los alcanzo, tengo que conseguir mas municion para la Eta Carinea (y para todo en general claro) Roku: Ok, nos vemos. Alex: Adios *se va* Jack: *serio* Oye Roku Roku: ¿Hmm? Jack: Estas seguro de que podemos confiar en ese humano? Roku: Por ahora si, ya veremos mas adelante* Jack: ._. ....Ok -Fin (ahora edita Marce)- Skri: Que? Esperaban mas? Mas emocion? Pues no la hay, esto es todo lo que se me ocurrio en 30 minutos ok? Conformense con eso vale? Ok, ahora espero que Marce ya no siga odiandome :v Editando (ahora si)... Categoría:Capítulos de Demons Slayers